


Wake up call

by FuckTheGallaghers



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dad!Mickey, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckTheGallaghers/pseuds/FuckTheGallaghers
Summary: Prompt: i called you because you have two younger siblings and my baby won't stop crying and its 4 am and idk what to do





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because i need more daddy mickey in my life okay! Also... kind of first attempt at something more than 100 characters so.. okay, okay last post. I'm just having fun and running with it.

Ian wakes with a start as a shoe hits the side of his head. "Answer your phone, dick head." Lip manages to mumble before turning over and attempt to go back to sleep.  
  
The buzzing continues as Ian attempts to pick up phone, slapping at the night standing until his hand makes contact. Staring at the brightness of the phone, he notices the caller ID: Mick. Mumbling a quiet, "Hello?" As he sits fully up in bed, rubbing his eyes. "I need you to get your ass over here, man. Yev hasn't stopped crying and I don't know what the fuck is wrong. You must've learned something with all those fucking gallaghers running around." Mickey rambles into the phone.  
  
Ian rubs a hand through his hair and looks at his alarm clock, with the harsh red numbers blaring angrily at him. He mumbles a quiet, "I'm on my way."  
  
He pulls a shirt over his head and grabs a pair off pants of the floor. He makes his way out if the bedroom, grabbing his shoes in the hall. He grabs his coat off the hanger and heads out the door.  
  
He reaches Mickey's house and pushes the gate open, doesnt bother knocking and lets himself in and is greeted with the screeching sound of a baby crying. He takes a moment to notice Mickey with his back turned, not noticing that he's there, cuddling the baby to his chest attempting to make soothing sounds.  
  
He walks up, putting his hand lighly on Mickey's shoulder to make his presences known and makes a gesture for Mickey to hand him the baby. Mickey turns around, with a simple "Thank fucking God, man. Take him. He's all fucking yours." Handing Yevgeny to Ian and walks to the fridge to get a beer.  
  
"What's wrong, little man? Why you giving your dad a hard time huh?" Ian grabs a bottle off the table and attempts to feed Yevgeny. The baby scrunches up his face and continues to wail. "Don't you think I've fucking tried that, Gallagher? If it was that simple I wouldn't fucking called you." Mickey says, taking a sip of his beer and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
Ian rocks the baby in attempt to sooth him, rubbing and pating his back. He kisses the side of his head and settles on the couch, laying down with the baby on his stomach. He continues to hum and run Yevgeny back which seems to sooth the baby, slowly calming him down.  
  
Mickey walks over to the couch, look over the back with a stunned look on his face. "You fucking serious?" He whispers harshly with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Ian looks at Mickey, "Mick, he probably knows your stressed out, so it's stressing him out." He replies with a shrug. He slowly gets up, carefully moving the baby with him. Walking over to the crib, he sets the baby down and runs a hand over the baby's tiny head.  
  
"Why'd you call me? Where's 'Lana?" Ian asked. Mickey crosses his arms, "Dunno man, she left telling me I need to bond with him or some shit. Like I fucking know what to do with a baby."  
  
Mickey walks over to his bedroom door and pauses, turns back around you face Ian while holding the door frame. "So, uh. You coming or what?" And enters the bedroom.  
  
Ian looks from the baby to the bedroom door that Mickey just enters and walks towards it with a smirk on his face.


End file.
